


It's Perfect

by CarnivalofBrokenDolls (yourrhinestoneeyes)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Couple Things, Date Night, Love, M/M, New Suit, one year anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourrhinestoneeyes/pseuds/CarnivalofBrokenDolls
Summary: Ed has what he considers to be the perfect gift for Oswald on their first anniversary.





	It's Perfect

“For me?” 

Oswald studied the black box that Ed held out to him, he looked from it back up to his boyfriend. Ed was grinning at him, he could tell that he was excited as well as a bit nervous. This was a common habit of his partner; from shared dinners, to shows they would attend together, and to gifts he would buy for Oswald. He would be giddy with excitement, but then quickly worry and make himself anxious over whether he would really like it or not. 

“Yes, I-I thought perhaps I should get you a gift considering this is our first anniversary together. Since we started becoming closer to one another, dating I mean.”

“You didn’t have to get me something Ed, I didn’t even get you anything.” Oswald replied sheepishly.

He should have gotten something for Ed, perhaps if they had some freed time later that night he could take him out to dinner. Somewhere nice and if he took the right gang members with him then they could have a nice quiet free meal.

“It’s fine you don’t have to do anything for me, this is something I’ve wanted to get you for some time now.”

Oswald smiled up at him as he took the offered box, he set it down on the dining table. He pulled loose the black ribbon, then lifted the lid setting it to the side. A smile slowly formed on his face as he looked at the contents of the box. He gently touched his fingertips against the soft fine material of the black and purple suit that was folded neatly inside the box. Carefully he lifted it up getting a better look at it. The black of it was so dark with a light shine to it, the purples were bright and vibrant. 

“Do you like it? I hope that it fits, I had to guess on the sizing. Back before when you were still….When you were, well when you were missing. You had, the fake version of you had worn a suit a lot like this and had played piano and was singing to me. Oh dear that sounded crazy….”

Oswald placed the suit back inside the box, he turned to face Ed who was continuing on with his rambling.

He only stopped talking when Oswald wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him tightly, he buried his face against Ed’s chest as tears fell from his eyes.

“Ed it’s perfect, I love it, I love you.”

He pulled back looking up at him, Ed smiled shyly down at him. He cupped Oswald’s face in his hands, thumbs brushing over his cheeks wiping away the tears that continued their slow and steady stream down his face.

“I already know it will look beautiful on you, the real you.” 

Ed leaned down kissing him gently.

It hurt him when he heard Ed talk about the hallucinations, when he spoke about seeing him. Oswald wasn’t too sure how to handle it or what the right words to say would be, he let Ed tell him everything. Ed could spend hours telling him about the things hallucination Oswald would do, the things that he would say to him, and the ways he would help. There were days he seemed scared that Oswald wasn’t real, that none of this was real.

That was until they were kissing, the moments like these where they stood close together staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Perhaps I should go change into this lovely suit, then I can take you out to dinner. Something nice, romantic, and if Gabe can get the place cleared out in decent timing then quiet as well. Just the two of us and the entire staff waiting on us hands and feet.”

Ed smiled, he kissed him again humming happily against his lips.

“That sounds absolutely perfect, we could play a game afterwards.”

“Not too much blood shed though, I don’t need either of us getting arrested on our anniversary.”

Ed placed his hands on his hips holding him firmly against him, another deeper kiss this time.

“I’ll try to behave until we get home that is.”

Oswald felt a shiver travel down his spine at the deepness to Ed’s voice. 

“I adore the things that you do to me Mr. Nygma.”

At this point he was memorizing all sides to Ed and his mind, his body, and soul. He knew how the night would end, a murder or two, a few explosions, and if they were lucky they would make it to the bedroom.


End file.
